Antenna arrays are used to provide an antenna that has a main beam or lobe that can be steered. The steering of the main beam allows the antenna to transmit in a preferential direction, namely the direction of the main beam, or provide increased reception sensitivity to signals received from the direction of the main beam. Antenna arrays generally comprise a plurality of individual radiating elements, which may also be referred to as array elements, whose transmission or reception is phase-shifted relative to other radiating elements. Circuitry for beam-steering, or controlling the transmission/reception direction of the main beam, may comprise individual phase-shifters and/or delay units for each of the individual radiating elements. As the target frequency range of an antenna increases, the ideal spacing of radiating elements in the array decreases. The reduced spacing between radiating elements may increase the complexity in implementing the beam-steering circuitry and feed network used to connect to the radiating elements. Further, the beam-steering circuitry may require a relatively large number phase-shifters and/or delay units, especially when it is required to steer the beam in 2 dimensions, which may increase the cost and complexity.
Additional, alternative, and/or improved beam-steering of an antenna array is desirable.